Avatar Parody Story
by Calascent
Summary: Ok this is a really random story set in modern time with the avatar cast. It is a zutara.  -  Oh hopefully its really funny.
1. Chapter 1

_Me_: Hi everyone! Guess what...I'm making another fanfiction!

_Random people:_ -screams-

_Me:_ Yep and this time it's a... ZUTARA!

_Random guy_: -foams-

_Me_: Uhhhh yes and it's also a parody and that's why it's in this script format...can somebody clean that guy up please and thank you. Anyway let's begin!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I, unfortunately dot own avatar or zutara or boomerangs or any of that crap. xD

_Katara:_ OMG you'll never believe what just happened! -ducks at an incoming boomerang- SOKKA!

_Sokka:_ What? 0.0 I didn't do anything.

_Katara:_ whatever...anyway I just saw Edward Cullen shirtless!

_Edward fangirl:_ -foams-

**Me:** Wait that's the wrong person. Sorry.

_Fangirls:_ AWWWWWWWW

**Me:** yeah...

_Katara:_ I mean I saw zuko shirtless! He's soooooooooooooo sexy! -daydreams-

_Sokka:_ katara he's firenation. He's the enemy. You can't daydream about him. -hits her with a snowball-

_Katara:_ YOU MEANIE! -runs away crying-

_Zuko:_ -walks in shirtless- why was she crying? 0.0

_Sokka:_ she was right...so sexy...

_Zuko:_ uhhhhh ok -walks away very afraid.. Finds katara- what's wrong little person?

_Katara:_ I'M NOT LITTLE! and nothing that concerns your sexiness...I mean nothing that you can help with.

**Me:** MUHAHAHAHHAHA IGNORANT ZUKO!

_Katara:_ -looks at the ceiling- Angel! Angel is that you!

**Me**: sorry katara wrong story...and no I'm the author...oh crap just broke the forth wall...sorry leaving now..

_Katara:_ THIS IS A STORY! :0

**Me**: of course not! Anyway back to the story... crap did it again….

_Zuko_: umm ok then -walks away to do important fire lord shtuff-

_Katara: _-throws a shoe at zuko- YOU ARE HORIBLE AT SHOWING EMPATHY!

_Zuko:_ how's this for empathy? -starts making out with katara-

_Katara_: -slaps zuko- THAT IS NOT EMPATHY YOU IDIOT! Although it was incredibly hot...but NO YOU DON'T DO THAT!

_zuko:_ fine then. -walks away-

_Me:_ ok the last chapter was weird but this next one will be even weirder! xD

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own avatar, glee (spoiler sorry), or tickling.

_Aang:_ -tickles sokka- hey sokka!

_Sokka:_ WTF aang!

_Aang:_ what? Aren't you ticklish?

_Sokka:_ yeah but nit from a guy. Besides I'm not like you...

_Aang:_ like me'? -confused-

_Sokka:_ wow aang you're so stupid. And kinda naive. Ok lemme spell it out for you. You. Are. Gay.

_Aang:_ NO IM NOT!

_Sokka:_ Yes. You. Are.

_Aang:_ ok. I guess I am.

_Kurt from glee:_ YAY another open gay guy!

_Aang:_ YAY! -walks off with Kurt-

_Sokka:_ Wow I'm disturbed now. 0.0 -walks over to toph- you'll never believe what just happened.

_Toph:_ bet I will.

_Sokka:_ no you won't!

_Toph:_ Yes I will!

_Sokka:_ ok then guess!

_Toph:_ ok lemme guess...aang found out he was gay.

_Sokka:_ no that's not what I was going to say...

_Toph:_ liar..

_Sokka:_ -ignores her- Kurt from glee came and took aang with him. I don't wanna know what they're doing…

_Toph:_ ok I'm like 13 so I didn't need to know that!

_Sokka_: it's ok...you would've found out eventually.

_Katara_: HEY the cast of glee is here!

_Sokka:_ yeah we know.

_Toph:_ aang just got kidnapped but Kurt.

_Katara:_ OMG IS HE OK!

_sokka:_ yeah he'll be fine.

_Katara:_ oh ok then. I'm gonna go take a shower. -walks to the bathroom and gets in the shower-

_Zuko_: -walks in the bathroom with my iPod on and headphones in-

_Katara:_ -hears the door open and close and look around the curtain-

_Zuko:_ -starts dancing in front of the mirror-

_Katara_: WOW ZUKO YOU'RE SUCH A DORK!

_Zuko:_ -looks around- OMG GERARD BUTLER IS I MY BATHROOM!

**Me**_:_ no zuko it's katara. She's taking a shower.

_Zuko:_ hot.

**Me:** I suggest you leave. For your own good. -whispers- and your head.

_Zuko_: nah I'm fine.

**Me:** whatever it's your life.

_Zuko:_ you think I'm too sexy to have me' die.

**Me**: true...ugh you're annoying!

_Katara:_ -throws a bottle of shampoo at zuko's head-

**Me:** OH WHAT I TOLD YOU!

_katara:_ GO AWAY ZUKO!

_Zuko:_ why should I?

_Katara_: because I'm in the shower and you're a perv!

_Zuko:_ -smirks- fine then! -pretends to leave and hides behind the toilet-

_Katara:_ -turns off the water and raps self in a towel. Steps out of the shower-

_Zuko:_ -jumps out from behind the toilet and makes out with katara-

_Katara:_ -shocked- zuko?

_Zuko:_ who else..

_Katara:_ -slaps zuko- YOU LITTLE SNOT FACED IMBISILE!

**Me:** KATARA BE NICE TO SEXY ZUKO!

_Katara:_ NEVER YOU CRAZY PERSON!

**Me:** ok I guess I'll just make you and zuko an item...or maybe I'll make you guys get married! -grabs my laptop and waits for Microsoft word to open up-

_Katara:_ NOOOOO!

**Me:** then be nice.

_Katara:_ fine...

_Zuko: _-stops and walks away...sexily-

**Me:** -faints-

Me: MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I HAVE A WAY DO MAKE KATARA DO MY BIDING IF SHE GETS TO REBELIOUS!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey everyone! I have something to say…

Audience: What?

Me: um this story might not have heavy zutara in it like I said there would…

Audience: AWWW!

Me: I'm sorry but it'll still be funny! -cough hopefully cough-

Audience: yay!

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender, phantom of the opera, or guitar hero.

Jet: -playing guitar hero with zuko on vocals, sokka on drums, and himself on lead guitar.

Zuko: "Can't read my can't read my, no he can't read my pokerface. He's got me like nobody."

Katara: Wow zuko that's a gay song.

Zuko: Is not! Lady Gaga is absofrekenlutley amazing!

Katara: whatever…. OMG guess what everybody!

Everybody: WHAT!

Katara: I signed us all up for the new production of….. Wait for it…..Phantom of the Opera!

Aang: GEEEEEEE!

Sokka: ugh no! That is the gayest play ever made. It's full of sappy love…and singing!

-Everybody ignores him-

Aang: I wanna be Meg!

Toph: a sorry twinkle toe that's my part.

Aang: awww…Fine I'll be one of the manager guys…and sokka can be the other one!

Sokka: What? No! Is anyone listening I don't want to be in it!

Me: I'm listening I just don't care.

Aang: OO katara can be Christine!

Katara: But I'm not qualified!

Zuko: I'll be the phantom I guess…I have the hair for it and you know the face…

Jet: I call Rauol…Me and katara were destined to be together.

Katara: sorry jet they already have a Rauol.

Jet: dang…..then I guess I'll be piangi..

Azula: I'm going to be Carlotta. -everyone stares- what she's like evil…

Yue: I've always wanted to be a dancer so I'll be one of the ballet girls

Suki: Madame Giry sounds tough like me.

Katara: Wait whose going to be Rauol?

Jet: You said they had one already!

Katara: I lied…

Logan Lerman: -walks in- I don't mind being Raoul.

All the girls: -screams-

Logan: thank you ladies.

-on the day of the play there was chaos. People were running around and the backdrops were being stepped on. Somebody (cough sokka cough) spilled paint on zuko's head and he got so mad he burned all the scripts by "accident"-

Me: this is the part where I write all the lines from phantom but I have a life (no offense to people who don't) so I'm not going to. If you really don't have a life and you want to read an avatar phantom crossover look it up. Now I'm about to be booed in 3…2…1…

Audience: BOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: thank you for ruining my self-esteem…ok I'll put in the end line sheesh…

Katara: "Pitiful creature of fire…er darkness. What kind of pain….life! have you known? Yue… I mean… god give me courage to show you…you are alone!….sorry not alone! –Kisses zuko i.e. Erik-

Zuko: -tries to make out with katara-

Katara: _slaps zuko and goes off stage with Logan-

(Zuko: Why am I always being abused?

Me: Because your sexiness prevents you from not being slapped.

Zuko: ugh)

AT HOME

Zuko: Stop slapping me!

Aang: why are you slapping him?

Katara: Because he threw these drumsticks at me!

Sokka: hey those are my sticks…

Zuko: I didn't throw anything at her!

Sokka: how can we trust you…

Zuko: because I helped you guys save the world!

Aang: is it true Katara? Did you frame zuko?

Katara: -looks down- yes….

Sokka: why would you do something like that?

Katara: because…..because…..

Random zutara fan: ZUKO KATARA START MAKING OUT AGAIN!

Zuko and katara: HECK NO!

Sokka: what do you mean again?

Fan: they've already made out like 3 times!

Sokka: you're going to die zuko! –chases zuko around with space sword-

Zuko: sokka calm down! It was like a life or death situation!

Sokka: yeah like you were going to die if you didn't start sucking on my sister's face.

Zuko: ok you're right but I swear it wasn't me who did it! It was the crazy chick with the laptop!

Me: hey I'm letting you guys go crazy so don't blame me.

Katara: sokka stop! –grabs zuko and…- wait is says in the script I have to make out with zuko.

Me: yes. Is there a problem?

Katara: um why do I have to do that?

Me: because I said so. Now do it!

Katara: fine! –Makes out with zuko-

Me: yes MUHAHAHAHAHAH!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hi. Long time no see. How have you been? Good. Now I know what you want. You want high-speed chases, some badass firebending, and lots of Zuko. Well I can proudly say you're only getting high-speed chases.

Audience: Awwwwww…

Me: Yeah sorry. Oh and I know I said I wouldn't be a character, but I need to make an exception for this part.

Disclaimer: I really don't like this…. Ok you know the spiel, don't own avatar, don't own a car [yet], don't own high-speed chases, and I defiantly don't own Zuko. [Though if I did….]

Zuko: omg omg omg omg omg omg omg omg

Me: Zuko! Calm down. It's just a driving lesson.

Zuko: Just a driving lesson? JUST A DRIVING LESSON!

Me: Yes, just a driving lesson.

Zuko: Two questions. One; how old are you?

Me: 16 ^^;

Zuko: Two; Why are THEY here?

-Katara, Aang, and Sokka are in the backseat-

Me: Aang is here to distract you with 'Are you here yet' s, Katara is here to distract you with her sexy, womanly appeal, and Sokka is here….Why are you here?

Sokka: If I see him staring at my sister, I'll ripe out his spleen and feed it to the tiger-seals!

Me: Lovlie…

Zuko: That's ok, the spleen is useless anyway.

Me: That's your appendix Zuko.

Zuko: Oh…

Me: Ok, now put the car in reverse and slowly back out of the driveway.

Zuko: -backs into a tree-

Me: Damnit Zuko! This is a brand new car!

Aang: Are we there yet?

Me: -takes a deep breath- Ok now slowly, SLOWLY! back the car out.

Zuko: -passes out from total stupidity-

Aang: Are we there yet?

Me: Oi…

-Several minutes later-

-Zuko is asleep in the passenger seat and I am driving-

Me: Ok, where should we go?

Katara: The mall!

Sokka: The basketball game!

Aang: The farmers market! -Everyone stares at him- What?

Me: Chuck E. Cheese it is.

-At Chuck E. Cheese-

Katara: Does anyone else feel like we are the oldest people here?

Sokka: Omg! The show is starting! Come on Aang! -Grabs Aang's are and drags him to the stage-

Chuck E.: Hi kids! I hope you're having a funtastical time! Don't forget to buy tokens so we can cleverly trick you into playing video games that will rot your brain just enough so we can eat them!

Kids: Yay!

Sokka: Um…

Aang: Wait a minute…

Chuck E.: Come on Gang! Let's sing a song!

You will buy more tokens, yeah!

So you play more games, yeah!

Then your brain will rot, yeah!

And I will eat your brains, yeah!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, YEAH!

Sokka: Katara. Author chick…

Me: I have a name!

Sokka: …Let's get out of here!

Me: Hurry! To the car!

Chuck E.: Walrus Dude! Bear Guy! Don't let them escape!

-Walrus and Bear block the exit-

Me: Aang! We could really use your awesome avatar powers!

Aang: -By the salad bar- I'm eating tomatoes. :3

Me: Anyone have a sword on hand?

Little old lady: I do! -Pulls out a sword- Here you go sweetheart. -Hands the sword to Chuck E. -

Sokka: Really!

Zuko: -Walks in dazed- Woah….Where am I?

Katara: Zuko! Use your firebending awesomeness and destroy those weird robot things!

Zuko: Whaa…-Accidentally burns Walrus and Bear- Oh dudes my bad! I'm so sorry!

Me: You can be sorry later! Right now just run! -Grabs Aang from the salad bar and runs to the parking lot-

Chuck E.: Quick! Chicken Lady! Platypus Man! To the Bat Mobile!

-At the car-

Me: -Turning the ignition- Come on baby, not now. Come on…

Katara: Hurry up! I can see them getting in their car!

Sokka: -Pulls a machine gun out from under his seat and climbs onto the roof of the car- Say hello to meh liddle friend!

Me: Yes I got it! -Slams the gas-

Sokka: -Flies off the roof-

Aang: My tomatoes! TT^TT

Katara: Sokka! D: Someone save him!

Me: Who are you talking to…

Zuko: I'll save him Katara! -Jumps out of the car all badass like-

Me: Um I can just turn around…-Stops the car-

Aang: Those poor helpless tomatoes…TT^TT

Katara: -Weeping hysterically-

Zuko: -Opens the back door and shoves a bloody Sokka into the seat- They got to him but I was able to fend them off.

Me; They're children's entertainment, how much damage can they do?

Katara: T.T Sokka! Sokka, can you hear me!

Sokka: Katara is that you?

Katara: I'm right here Sokka.

Aang: Those tomatoes were so young! TT^TT

Sokka: The light…it's so pretty…I see Yue…

Me: Is it just me or does that blood look fake…

Katara: NO! Sokka! You can't die! Without you, I'll be hunted down and sold into prostitution!

Me: I doubt that!

Sokka: Zuko…

Zuko: What is it buddy?

Aang: Tomatoes…TT^TT

Sokka: Make…Make sure…Katara is safe…

Zuko: I will…don't worry.

Me: For crying out load! -Gets out of the car, walks over to the backdoor, pushes Zuko out of the way, and slaps Sokka-

Sokka: -Totally alive- OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR? D:

Me: Stop being so over dramatic! -Turns away-

Sokka: -Mutters- You're the one who made me like that…

Me: -Gives him the death glare- Hisssssss! -To Zuko- Hand over the blood.

Zuko: -Pulls out a fake blood dispenser-

Me: -Snatches it- Ok, I'm taking you guys home before anything else happens.

-On the way home, a bat mobile pulls up behind the hero's car-

Me: -Changes lanes-

Bat mobile: -Changes lanes-

Me: -Turns-

Bat mobile: -Turns-

Me: Guys, we're being followed.

Zuko: * Bleep *

Aang: -wags a finger- Nasty language!

Me: -guns it-

-Back at home-

Me: -collapses on the couch- I'm glad that's over.

-Door bell rings-

Suki: -Opens the door- Hi!

-Chuck E., Chicken Lady, and Platypus Man are standing there-

Me: Aw * bleep*

Aang: -Wags his finger- Nasty language.

Sokka: Are you serious! I mean really! What did I do to deserve robot zombies at my door! I mean honestly!

Me: Sokka! Stop complaining and chop they're heads off!

Sokka: Why don't you do something?

Me: Because!

Toph: What's with all the yelling and vibrations! I was sleeping!

Me: -Points to the robots- It's all their fault!

Toph: -Smushes them with a giant rock-

Chuck E.: Mark my words humans…-Coughs up blood- You have not seen the last of me…

-The next morning-

Street cleaning man: -Cleaning up the robots- Stupid kids and their crazy parties.

Me: What did I tell you? Everything you ever wanted and more!


End file.
